


Norddeutsches Intermezzo

by GwendolynKlein



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynKlein/pseuds/GwendolynKlein
Summary: Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte kam mir, als ich mich für einige Tage allein in ein kleines Ferienhäuschen an der deutschen Ostseeküste zum schreiben und häkeln zurückgezogen habe.
Relationships: Damar (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Norddeutsches Intermezzo

Norddeutsches Intermezzo

Es war schon wieder passiert. Damar schlug mit einer Faust auf die Systemanzeigen des kleinen Transporters ein und seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich vor Verachtung, als er den Qualm bemerkte, der aus der Konsole aufstieg. Dieses Schiff schien ein Magnet für alle denkbaren und undenkbaren Anomalien zu sein. Was ein kurzer Flug zur geheimen Basis des cardassianische Widerstandes werden sollte, wurde Dank irgendeines nicht spezifizierten Tachyonen-Nebels zu einem Ausflug in die Vergangenheit.

Beim Austritt aus der Anomalie konnte er dank der gut informierten Datenbank das Sonnensystem, in dass es ihn katapultiert hatte, als das Sol-System identifizieren. Na super, ausgerechnet Föderationsraum, war sein erster Gedanke, aber die Cratak hätte schnell die Aufmerksamkeit der Sternenflotte auf sich ziehen müssen. Das Schiff hatte durch die Anomalie zwar keine ernsthaften, aber auch nicht unbedeutende Schäden davongetragen, eine Reparatur war unumgänglich. Er scannte beim Anflug auf den dritten Planeten den vor ihm liegenden Raum auf andere Schiffe und Einrichtungen der Sternenflotte, die ihm mit ihrer Föderations typischen Überheblichkeit sicher gerne Hilfe angeboten hätten, bekam aber ungewöhnliche Anzeigen. Es gab nur jede Menge kleiner Satelliten, und eine winzige orbitale Einrichtung, die man kaum als Raumstation bezeichnen konnte. Von der Sternenflotte war hier nicht zu sehen. Hatte der Computer sich bei der Identifizierung des Systems geirrt? Endlich lieferte der Schiffscomputer Fakten. Er war nicht nur durch den Raum, sondern auch in eine andere Zeit geworfen worden, erstes Drittel des 21. Jahrhunderts Erd Standardkalender. Keine Föderation also, er musste wirklich auf dem Planeten landen und zusehen, wie er aus dieser Situation heraus kam.  
Wie zur Bestätigung bockte das Schiff, mehrere Warnlampen und ein entnervender Signalton forderten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit, einen geeigneten Landeplatz zu suchen, also legte er die Priorität auf ein schnell zu erreichendes, möglichst dünn besiedeltes Gebiet auf der nächtlichen Halbkugel. Eine schnelle Entscheidung war gefragt und dann galt seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Bemühen, die Cratak in einem Stück zu landen. Glücklicherweise war der Boden auf der Lichtung, die er anvisiert hatte recht eben und der Untergrund schien stabil. Der umgebende Wald sollte eine Entdeckung vorerst verhindern.

Damar öffnete die Luke, um den Qualm aus dem Schiff und frische Luft hinein zu lassen, griff nach einem Feuerlöscher und erstickte einen letzten kleinen Brand an einer Konsole. Eiskalte Luft kroch ins innere des Schiffes, und Damar fröstelte es unangenehm, aber nach dem Lüften verweigerte sich die Luke jedem Versuch, sie zu schließen. Er rüttelte an dem störrischen Metall, knurrte und fluchte laut. Also auch noch Kälte. Der Cardassianer stieg aus dem kleinen Transporter und suchte den Fehler am Schließmechanismus. Das Ergebnis seiner Suche frustrierte ihn. Ein Splint war offensichtlich gebrochen und hielt den Bolzen nicht mehr an Ort und Stelle. Damar würde einen adäquaten Ersatz im Schiff finden, und den Bolzen richten müssen. Aber die Kälte wurde immer bissiger, kroch durch seine Haut in die Knochen und seine Finger wurden schon taub. Feuer, er musste ein Feuer machen. 

Der Cardassianer vergrub seine Hände unter den Achseln und wandte sich dem Wald zu, dort sollte er auch im Dunkeln schnell etwas brennbares finden. Vorsichtig schritt er durch das unebene, hohe Gras und hielt plötzlich mitten im Schritt inne. Am Waldrand, keine 10 Meter entfernt, stand jemand, schwarz gekleidet, nur durch das blasse Mondlicht von hinten beschienen war der Umriss einer Person erkennbar. Diese Person, stand mit verschränkten Armen dort und beobachtete ihn. Wie lange schon, hatte der Mensch die Landung mitbekommen? Was nun? Flucht nach vorn, dachte sich Damar und ging langsam Richtung Waldrand. Er rechnete damit, das der Mensch floh, oder schrie, irgendeine Panikreaktion zeigte. Aber die Frau, er erkannte im näherkommen die femininen Züge, stand einfach nur weiter mit verschränkten Armen da.

Zwei Armlängen von ihr entfernt blieb er stehen und aktivierte mit zitternden Fingern den Translator an seinem ComCuff. Und nun, was soll ich sagen? Er blickte sie grübelnd an und formulierte irgendeine Erklärung, doch sie kam im zuvor.  
“Prrrobleme?” Sie hatte es präzise auf den Punkt gebracht, er nickte, als der Translator im seine vermutete Übersetzung präsentierte. Sie nickte zurück und betrachtete ihn gründlich von oben bis unten, während er das Zittern nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. “Hrmm!” knurrte sie, ein Geräusch, das Damar von sich selbst kannte und für sich mit entnervter Resignation übersetzte. Sie machte mit ihrem Kopf eine Bewegung, die wohl eine Aufforderung sein sollte, ihr zu folgen. Er ging mit etwas Abstand und klappernden Zähnen hinter der Frau her. Damar beschloss, ihm war egal, was jetzt passierte, wenn er nur aus dieser Kälte heraus kam. Wer konnte so leben?  
Nun, sie konnte es offensichtlich, obwohl ihre Kleidung nicht sonderlich dick wirkte und bei jedem Ausatmen eine dichte weiße Wolke ihren Mund verließ. Ihre Kleidung wurde nur ergänzt durch Handschuhe, eine Wollmütze und ein riesiges Tuch, dass sie um ihre Schultern und um den Hals gelegt hatte.  
Minuten später traten sie aus dem Wald heraus auf eine größere Wiese, auf deren anderer Seite ein kleines Haus stand, eher ein Häuschen. Er konnte die Brandung des großen Gewässers hören, dass er beim Landeanflug gesehen hatte. Die Frau ging auf das Haus zu und trat durch eine niedrige Tür ein. Damar musste den Kopf einziehen, als er über die Schwelle trat. Sofort umfing ihn wohlige Wärme. “Schuhe.” kam es von der Frau und er blickte sie irritiert an. Sie wies auf seine Füße und wiederholte ein wenig lauter: “Schuuuhee!” Der Translator gab ein überfordertes Piepen von sich. Er blickte auf seine Füße, dann auf ihre, dann verstand er, zog seine Stiefel aus und stellte sie ordentlich in die penibel ausgerichtete Reihe der anderen Schuhe an der Wand.

Die Frau war unterdessen in einem angrenzenden großen Raum mit Schränken, Geräten und einem schweren Holztisch in der Mitte beschäftigt. Sie drehte sich kurz zu ihm, wedelte mit einer Hand in Richtung der Stühle und werkelte weiter. Kurze Zeit später erklang ein alarmierendes Pfeifen und dampfen von einem Kessel. Sie nahm ihn, goss heißes Wasser in zwei Tassen, stellte die auf dem Tisch ab und schob ihm eine unter die Nase. Ein angenehmer Duft stieg in seine Nase. “Tee.” Sagte sie, setzte sich und griff nach einem Töpfchen mit bräunlichen Kristallen. Der Translator übersetzte und wirkte erfreut, das gesprochene erkannt zu haben. Nachdem sie zwei dieser Kristalle in den Tee plumpsen ließ, schob sie das Töpfchen zu Damar und nickte.

Sie saßen sich schweigend gegenüber, Damar genoss, wie die Wärme des Tees sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete und überdachte die Situation. Die Menschen, die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte, ausschließlich Mitglieder der Föderation, waren ihm immer wie elende Labertaschen vorgekommen, die sich selbst gerne reden hörten. Diese Frau schien eine Kunst daraus zu machen, möglichst wenig zu sagen. In diesem Moment blickte sie ihn an, nickte und sagte: “Jau.” Wieder piept der Translator irritiert.  
Sie beobachtete ihn einige Zeit ungeniert und Damar sah ihr an, dass es in ihrem Kopf arbeitet. Dann mit einem mal schlug sie sich mit einer Hand vor die Stirn, erhob sie sich ruckartig und rief, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Damar: ”Da ist ein Gast in Haus und ich Idiot vergesse die Kekse zum Tee.” Sie griff in den Schrank und holte eine verzierte Blechdose hervor, öffnete den Deckel und schob dies Dose vor den Cardassianer, der der Übersetzung seines Translators nicht recht traute und nicht wusste, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Er musste, er wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück zum Schiff, und die Luke reparieren, aber bei der Kälte würde er nicht weit kommen. Wenn es nur morgen etwas wärmer würde. Er aktivierte das ComCuff: “Ist es hier immer so kalt? Ich muss mein Schiff reparieren.” er blickte sie Fragend an, bemüht so etwas wie ein freundliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu Stande zu bringen. Wieder wurde er ungeniert gemustert. “Du bist nicht von hier?!” Das war zwar mehr ein Feststellung als eine Frage, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie nickte. “Morgen wird's wärmer.” sagte sie, schiebt die Dose näher zu Damars Hand und nickt wieder und beobachtete ihn weiter. Er griff nach einem dieser länglichen, dünnen Dinger in der Dose und biss vorsichtig ein kleine Ecke von der bröseligen Substanz. Überrascht von der Mischung aus Süße und Würze nahm er sich nacheinander noch mehrere dieser “Kekse”.

Zwei Tassen Tee und etliche Kekse später winkte die Frau Damar hinter sich her, eine enge Stiege hinauf in einen großzügigen Raum, in dessen einer Ecke ein Kaminfeuer flackerte, gegenüber von zwei Sesseln und einem riesigen Sofa. Sie wühlte kurz in einer Holztruhe, drückte ihm dann einen Berg Wolldecken in die Arme und nickte zum Sofa. “Moin.” sagte sie, und verschwand hinter einer Tür. Er blieb noch einen Moment stehen, verdattert und unschlüssig, ob er nicht besser zur Cratak zurückgehen sollte. Aber das Feuer im Kamin war sehr überzeugend und nachdem er es sich erst mal unter den Decken auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatte, entwickelte das Möbel eine eigene Art von Gravitation, dessen Sog er sich nicht entziehen konnte. Damar schlief ein.

Der Cardassianer wurde von dem schrillen Pfeifen des Wasserkessels in der Küche unsanft geweckt und benötigte einige Augenblicke, um sich zu orientieren. Er folgte einem aromatischen Duft hinunter in die Küche und die Frau sah ihn fragend an. “Moin. Káffeeee?” Wieder konnte das ComCuff keine Übersetzung anbieten, aber da nickte sie auch schon wieder, stellte eine dampfende Tasse mit einer fast schwarzen Flüssigkeit ab, wies auf den Stuhl und kommandierte: “Káffeee!”. Damar setzte sich, schloss seine Hände um die Tasse um die Wärme zu genießen und sah dann Misstrauisch auf einen Teller, der ihm von der Frau hingeschoben wurde. “´is Moakreeele, gerrräuchert.” Sie sah seinen Blick. “Fisch!” ergänzte sie. Damit konnte der Translator etwas anfangen und Damar hoffte inständig, der Fisch möge nichts mit dem getrockneten Fisch seiner Heimat zu tun haben, der gerne als Standard Verpflegung beim Militär gereicht wurde. Glücklicherweise war “Moakreeele” sehr schmackhaft und der “Káffeee” hatte seine Lebensgeister geweckt.

“Ich muss jetzt zurück, mein Schiff reparieren.” sagte Damar nach dem Mal, wies mit einer Hand Richtung Tür und wollte aufstehen, aber die Frau stoppte ihn mit einer Geste und kam um den Tisch herum. Sie ergriff seine Hand, bevor er sie zurückziehen konnte, legte ihre Handfläche gegen sein und ließ sie wieder los. Dann betrachtete sie einen Moment seinen Kopf und verschwand treppaufwärts. Als sie zurückkehrte, gab sie ihm ein Paar Wollhandschuhe und eine Strickmütze, beobachtete, wie er beides überzog und nickte zufrieden.  
Zusammen liefen sie zurück zur Cratak, es war tatsächlich wärmer, als in der Nacht. Zwar war die Luft zu kalt, für Damars Geschmack, aber im Sonnenschein war die Temperatur erträglich.  
Es dauerte lange, mehrere Stunden, bis er Bolzenhalterung der Luke repariert hatte. Die Frau beobachtete ihn dabei. Kam aber nie näher als einige Meter an die Cratak heran. Zwischendurch verschwand sie, um später mit einem Metallzylinder zurückzukommen. Sie schraubte den Deckel des Zylinders ab, füllte eine Flüssigkeit aus dem Zylinder in den Deckel und gab beides Damar. “Coafféeee.” sagte sie lapidar und er freute sich über die Wärme.  
Schließlich war der Cardassianer mit der Arbeit fertig, er schloss und öffnete die Luke mehrfach, checkte die Schiffssysteme und berechnete einen Kurs, der ihn wieder zu dem Tachyonen-Nebel führen sollte.  
Durch das Schiffsfenster konnte er die Frau sehen, mit verschränkten Armen stand sie da, beobachtete ihn durch die Scheibe. Es wurde Zeit, sich zu verabschieden.  
Er verließ die Cratak und ging auf die Frau zu. Er betätigte sein ComCuff: “Vielen Dank für die Hilfe.” sagte er und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, eine Geste die er bei Leuten der Föderation oft beobachtet hatte. Sie trat auf ihn zu, wischte die Hand zur Seite und umarmte den perplexen Cardassianer kurz aber kräftig. Er wollte ihr die Handschuhe und die Mütze zurück geben, aber sie winkte energisch ab. “Und jetzt verschwinde.” sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln und unterstrich ihre Worte mit wedelnden Händen.  
Damar stieg wieder in die Cratak und startete die Maschine. Als er aus dem Fenster sah, war die Frau verschwunden. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie hieß.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
>  “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!”


End file.
